The design of a DC-DC converter often involves a compromise between goals of bandwidth capability and efficiency. On the one hand, it is desired to provide a fast response capability to load transients, which may require a switching frequency higher than that normally required for steady state loading. A problem arises since increasing the switching frequency to achieve more gain and fast response times involves a trade-off of efficiency, as switching losses increase substantially.